US
by RirichiyoxMiketsukami
Summary: Yukari has just been sent to Paris for work! ...Along with her boyfriend, Tokimori? And who will the unexpected person they will meet be? *SORRY! I am bad at summaries, but please give this story a try. I worked hard on it."


**Ohhayo! I know I haven't updated my World of Tennis story, but you try thinking of a cool special ability for Sakuno. I gave this story this rating just in case. Anyways, this is my new fan fiction and it is kind of AU and the characters are kind of OOC. But give it a chance. Without further ado, I bring you "US"**

* * *

"Okay, last shot!"

The girl in front of the camera had long black hair and long legs. She is "5'8" and has been modeling for 5 years. At the moment, she has her hands on her knees, bending her back over, and smiling innocently. This beautiful girl had a school uniform on and her hair had a red bow in it.

"OKAY! That's a wrap. You have worked hard, Yukari-chan."

"Arigatou-gozaimasu! You have worked hard too!" As she bent over to respectfully show her gratitude, she sighed in relief while closing her dressing room door. She gingerly stripped off the almost foreign clothing off of her body and put on a simple, navy blue V-neck dress that made her look incredible (even if she wasn't trying.) As she was about to go to her next gig, behind her a voice had called her name.

"YUKARI-CHAN!" Yukari turned around to see her young manager, hands on her knees, bent over, panting. "MATTE!"

"Nane?" Yukari implied, afraid that she might be late for her next gig. As if sensing her insecurity, her manager responded:

"Oh. Don't worry; I canceled your next modeling job."

"WHAT! Why? That was an important shoot." Yukari quickly covered her mouth and apologized for her rudeness.

"It's okay because a letter came for you from the famous modeling company, JEM."

"You mean, THE JEM, as in Jules Edgar Modeling?!" As soon as she heard the news, she was jumping up and down and grabbing her manager's two wrists, dragging her into her little kangaroo party.

"MATTE, Yukari-chan! You didn't even read the contents of the letter. It doesn't mean you got accepted."

"That's right." Yukari grabbed the letter from her manager's hand, nearly ripping the letter and its contents. "Oh, Yui (her manager's name), can you get a taxi? I'll wait at the entrance."

"Roger!" Yui saluted to the model and walked off. As soon as she left, Yukari ripped opened the foreign envelope that had the Eiffel Tower imprinted on it. Her fake nail almost broke, due to the pressure, but she could care less. The pressure, once in a lifetime letter read:

_Dear Miss Hayasaka Yukari,_

_ I, Jules Edgar, am requesting you to come to Paris, France for approximately 2 years._

_Paris_… thought Yukari. A good-looking, fashionable, blue haired man popped into her mind. _As if I would be able to meet George in Paris. Paris is huge._

_If you would like to come to this fashionable new world, then please consider this offer. We will provide a living space and provide you with the flight ticket. We will also have a well trusted employer assist you so that you will be more at ease and get settled. There will be many modeling jobs for you to audition and claim, so please discuss this with your friends and family._

_Your friend,_

_Jules Edgar_

_Director of JEM_

_This is my chance to go big! I need to take it, but… what about Toki*? _ Yukari immediately searched for her phone in her brand name purse. She finally found it after going through makeup, notes, and her planner. _I need to send him a text._

From: Yukari

Sub: It's me

Can we meet up at the usual? I have something urgent to say.

* * *

_Bzzzzzzz….._

The sound of a vibrating phone echoed through the fancy doctor's office. Tokumori picked up his phone and was surprised by its contents. _Maybe we can read each other's minds. _So, he sent a reply:

From: Tokumori

Sub: Okay

I was just thinking the same thing! Let's meet up at the usual at 8:00 PM. I have something to tell you too. We haven't seen each other in a while, due to work, but I will be looking forward to it.

…and he resumed work, practically imploring the next two hours to go by faster.

* * *

The strong aroma of coffee and pastries glided through the air and reached the couples' noses as they sat and talked about urgent news.

"You're going to Paris?!" responded the girlfriend.

"You're also going to Paris!?" exclaimed her astonished boyfriend.

Yukari couldn't believe what she heard. This huge coincidence, no destiny, just surprised her and her partner. Toki was going because he got promoted to a hospital in Paris and she was accepting a modeling job. She fantasized about them touring around Paris, having people glance back at how perfectly they matched, and spending the nights togeth…

…until Toki interrupted her perverted reverie.

"Hello?" inquired Tokimori, while leaning his head forward to glance up at his girlfriend's dead eyes. "Earth to Yukari."

She shook her head, once, twice, and responded:

"Yeah?"

"What day are you going to arrive?"

"Um…," she thoughtfully continued, "…the 14th."

"That's too bad," Toki suddenly sounded less enthusiastic. "I will be going on the 26th, so…"

"Don't worry," Yukari interrupted, trying to cheer him up. "I won't cheat on you, plus you might get a surprise when we meet up." She added in a seductive tone.

The mood changed and you could feel in the atmosphere. The people sitting around them even got a little red. Toki scooted his chair over, so that the gap between him and his lover is only five inches apart. He lifted his hands up to Yukari's ear and covered it, so that the spectators would only think he was whispering, if only they knew.

"Prepare yourself." He whispered softly and quietly, knowing that her ears were sensitive. He was close enough that his warm breath and body heat sent shivers down her spine. She could've sworn a ghost was observing them for entertainment. Toga slowly caressed her ear with his wet tongue, making sure that she wanted more. As he continued licking her ear like a lollipop, Yukari turned to him with pleading eyes and tugged at his suit, imploring him to give her more, but he urged himself to control himself because they both almost forgot that they were at a public café.

"Sorry, sweetie, but be more aware of your surroundings." Yukari glanced to her sides and sighed with disappointment.

"But this will be the last time we can see each other." She pouted. The owner almost gave the dog a treat, but Miss. Puppy has been a bad dog.

"I know, but I want you yearning and only thinking about me when you are in Paris."

Toki gave her a chaste kiss and left his girlfriend a message.

_At least I know that you won't cheat on me._

"Stupid."

* * *

***Toki is a combination of Tokumori and Hiroyuki. I did this to represent their closeness and Hiroyuki just didn't sound good. **

**I think you guys can predict what will hapeen next, but R&R.**


End file.
